Shizuru Delight
by Yvonne mi Amor
Summary: Have a taste of 'Kaichou.' It's tasty. It's delicious. It's delectable. And it's for EVERYONE? How will Natsuki react on this? (Rated T for safety for a paranoid me. Please R&R. One-shot only folks. Thanks.)


Disclaimer: Mai-hime not mine, and unfortunately I have to bear with it. :(

* * *

As expected, Natsuki Kuga, Fuuka's Ice Princess, arrived late once again to school. In one fluid motion she mounted her Ducati. This is just another boring day for her. Taking her helmet off she warily scans the area only to be surprised. Students are running left and right. Groups are gathered here and there. She always has a quiet entrance because classes start at the time she arrives. So what the hell is happening?

Wearing a bewildered expression, she walks thru the crowd. Relieved yet confused her 'unofficial and unwanted' allegedly fangirls did not annoy her way. She also noticed the heart-shaped eyes of every boy and girl she passes by. Their glazed gazes landed on nowhere. Papers she assumed were flyers scattered on the campus grounds. This is getting weirder and weirder. It's not Valentine's Day, right? She grimaced coming up such idea.

Sheer curiosity made her to bend and reach a flyer. Standing straight again she read it in her mind. It's an advertisement alright. But what made her conjure a panic mode is the content.

Have a taste of

"Kaichou"

Experience a glimpse

of heaven

Just a Student Council room

away...

For a limited time only!

Natsuki's emerald eyes bulged out its sockets. What has Shizuru done this time? Is she out of her freaking mind?! Is the council this desperate for a budget to pull a stunt like this? And why did Mashiro allowed it? Rage filled the blue-haired girl's body as she practically ran against the swarm of students blocking her way. She intentionally knocks over every student who stands in her way. By the looks of it, almost everyone took advantage of her Shizuru. HER Shizuru. Oh yea man! You jerks! Feel my wrath for violating MY Shizuru! (Though at this time no confessions were done on either party.)

The heaven-like atmosphere turned into a living hell caused by a fuming wolf creating havoc and rampage everywhere. Running inside the school building, her mind is set in a particular destination until she saw Mai and Mikoto ahead.

Stopping in her tracks she asked in a panic tone, "Do you have an idea what's happening in here?" Then she looked intently at them. 'No, no. This can't be. They will not dare do it knowing me, right?'

"It tastes better than mine. You better try it, Natsuki," a glassy-eyed Mai answered.

"Yes! Yes! No offense to Mai here. Natsuki must try!" Mikoto nodded vigorously.

The mayo-lover clamped her hand on her mouth. Contempt shone in her viridian orbs. With utmost resistance she runs away from them to avoid lashing at them.

"Shizuru is this your way of torturing me," she mumbled in agony.

Finally reaching her destination, huffing, she paused at a familiar door where a standing guard Haruka is stationed outside. A chesire-grin pasted on her face. Chesire-grin! And she is not even shouting 'delinquent' at her!

"You better get inside before it is too late, Kuga," the usually loud woman said to her.

She stared at her with disbelief. Her ears detect indistinct sounds coming inside the door.

"Oh, this is absolutely great, kaichou-sama," Then a moan.

"Mm-mmm. Yes, it tastes divine, oooh," came the alluring voice of Shizuru.

That's it! I have to put an end on this.

Natsuki barges inside the room growling.

"What is the meaning of this!? Stop this perverted scheme of yours Shizuru. Right now! When did you become so desperate? And you –" She points at the shaking underclassman. "Get out." She said in threatening voice.

As the poor girl scrambled outside, Natsuki locks the door and faces the - fully-dressed Kaichou?

"Fufufu. What is my Natsuki thinking? Perhaps you want a taste of 'kaichou', too, eh?"

The cobalt-haired girl is now sporting a more confused expression not even noticing the 'my' in Shizuru's speech.

"Kawaii! My cutie-puppy wants a free treat instead?" She points to a table in front of them. Trays of cookies lined-up on top of it with Shizuru's face drawn in chocolate syrup.

Natsuki blinks twice, thrice. A faint blush adorning her cheeks when she realizes her grave mistake and misunderstanding.

"Wa-what's with the perverted announcement? You thought of that?" green-eyes shot accusingly at red ones.

"Perv – ara..." a mischievous smirk formed on the brown-haired girl. The quick-witted one especially on this type of conversation replied," Natsuki, ikezu. You're the only one thought of such thing."

"But... you shouldn't made it so vu-vulgar," the sapphire beauty stuttered.

"So my Natsuki and I thinks alike," she grabs a cookie and starts advancing to her prey.

"I'm not yours! And I am not like that!" Frantically searching for an escape route but instead she ends up trapped by the shut (lucky for them, -evil grin-) window.

"Fufufu. You will be after this. Natsuki is the one hinted doing 'this and that' with me. I'll make your dreams come true." A hovering Shizuru entraps her wolf.

"No! No! No! You got it wrong. No! SHIZURUUUU!" That was the last scream heard from Kuga Natsuki.

After a few minutes... blissful silence.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this. It's been a loooooooooooong time. Thanks.


End file.
